Proxima Midnight (EM)
Proxima Midnight was Thanos' adoptive daughter and a member of the Black Order. She joined her father in his quest for the six Infinity Stones, initially attacked the Statesman with her brothers and helped to kill the Asgardians aboard and retrieve the Space Stone. She later attacked Vision and Scarlet Witch, almost killing them until the arrival of Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow. She was forced to flee when Widow wounded Corvus Glaive before returning to fight in the Battle of Wakanda. She fought and nearly killed both Okoye and Black Widow before Scarlet Witch used her telekinesis to throw her to the path of a Thresher, killing her. A past version of her from 2014 was brought into the future by Nebula, where she participated in the Battle of Earth, although she was killed by Iron Man. History Becoming a Child of Thanos Proxima Midnight, like the rest of the Black Order, was a member of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the orphaned Midnight and raised her as his own child, training her to be a deadly member of the Black Order. Midnight, alongside Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive and Ebony Maw, were selected by Thanos to form the Black Order. Unlike Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Nebula and Gamora, her adoptive siblings, Proxima was able to actually feel love for Corvus Glaive, her husband and fellow adoptive brother. As for her fellow siblings except Gamora, however, Midnight was well disliked by Nebula. Attack on the Statesman Proxima Midnight was present with the other members of the Black Order when Thanos intercepted the Statesman holding the survivors of Ragnarök, having already acquired the Power Stone by decimating Xandar. She and her brothers stood guard while Thanos demanded that Loki surrender the Tesseract containing the Space Stone. After acquiring the Space Stone, Thanos ordered his children to retrieve two Infinity Stones on Earth, to which Midnight agreed without question. Leaving the grieving Thor to mourn over Loki's lifeless body, Thanos destroyed the ship before departing with his children.2 Attack on Vision Midnight and Corvus Glaive later ambushed Scarlet Witch and Vision in Edinburgh, Scotland. Midnight and Glaive tried to forcefully remove the Mind Stone from Vision's head, but were interrupted by Scarlet Witch. Midnight then engaged in battle with Scarlet Witch, whilst the wounded Vision attempted to fend off Glaive. The Children of Thanos proceeded to corner Scarlet Witch and Vision. However, they were thwarted by the timely arrivals of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon. Threatened death by Black Widow, Midnight rebuffed her and retreated from the area with the wounded Glaive. Battle of Wakanda Later in Wakanda, Midnight stood with Cull Obsidian, as she began taunting Captain America along with Black Widow and Black Panther that the Vision and the Mind Stone would soon be taken by Thanos. Angered by Black Panther's threats, Midnight dispatched Thanos' army of Outriders. In the ensuing invasion, Midnight watched in horror as Thor entered Wakanda with Groot and Rocket Raccoon. Having noticed Scarlet Witch had joined the battle, Midnight ordered Corvus Glaive to take the Mind Stone from Vision, who was being operated on by Shuri. Midnight then confronted Scarlet Witch herself, preparing to kill her. However, Black Widow and Okoye came to Scarlet Witch's aid. Despite facing off against both Black Widow and Okoye, Midnight was able to hold her own and eventually gain the upper hand over both of them. However, Scarlet Witchtelekinetically threw Midnight into the path of a Thresher, which shredded her under its spinning blades, and splatting spots of her blue blood onto Black Widow. Legacy Maw's Reaction TBA Personality Proxima Midnight always kept on showing fierce loyalty towards Thanos, but alongside this, she also kept showing love, caring and sense of security towards Corvus Glaive, after being concerned about his state moments after he was wounded by Black Widow. Midnight furiously came to his defense, lunging at Romanoff with the intent of killing her. When Captain America came to Romanoff's aid, Midnight used her acrobatics to get closer to her fallen husband while simultaneously moving her enemies further away. Proxima Midnight was trained her entire life to become a deadly and highly skilled combatant, repeatedly showing her tremendous warrior nature in battle many times and began developing her own cruel, arrogant, cold, and fierce nature. When becoming apart from the Black Order, Midnight also developed extreme sadism; showing pure pleasure driven by herself toward the pain of others and of her own enemies. Her arrogance is what brought her great downfall during the great Battle of Wakanda, stating that no matter what, Thanos would obtain the Mind Stone which still shown her loyalty toward her adoptive father. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Proxima Midnight was shown to be physically stronger than regular humans like Black Widow and Okoye, and also overpower both of them during the Battle of Wakanda. However, the super-soldier Captain America seems to have strength comparable to her, as he was able to hold her at bay using the Glaive to save Black Widow, but displayed visible strain in doing so. Her strength was sufficient enough to easily throw people around as she did to Okoye. She was also able to knock down Black Widow with a kick and subdue her with her punches despite being blocked by her batons. * Superhuman Durability: Proxima Midnight was shown to be very durable, especially in battle. She was able to withstand powerful bolts of Scarlet Witch's telekinetic energy during their first encounter for quite a while, before being defeated by the combined efforts of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon. Despite being outnumbered two-to-one while fighting Black Widow and Okoye, she was able to stand her ground and suffered minor wounds. She was able to touch Black Widow's Batonswith only mild discomfort and could withstand a kick to her abdomen from Black Widow with seemingly no discomfort. She was able to be thrown through a shop front with great force and thrown through a flaming truck without sustaining any heavy injuries. However, it is implied that she is not bulletproof, as she showed discernible fear when Falcon aimed his guns at her. * Superhuman Speed: Proxima Midnight was shown to be fast and agile in battle, able to swiftly attack or parry incoming attacks, as well as dodge or evade her opponents quickly. During her battle with Black Widow and Okoye, she was able to maintain the upper hand against them. During the attack on Vision, Midnight demonstrated this during her brief skirmish with Captain America and Black Widow, as she was able to block attacks from both incredible fighters simultaneously. However, it was not impossible to ambush her, as shown by Falcon being able to use the momentum of his flight to send her flying, with Midnight hardly having enough time to react. * Superhuman Agility: Midnight possessed a limited degree of superhuman agility, adequate enough to leap high into the air, perform complex flips and twists in combat, as well as execute a perfect roll after jumping many feet into the air during her pursuit of Scarlet Witch. Abilites * Master Combatant: Proxima Midnight was a superb combatant, able to employ various weapons like her spear or swords with incredible dexterity and skill in battle. As such, she was able to go toe-to-toe with Scarlet Witch on their first meeting with only her combat skill alone, and was only defeated through a combination of teamwork from Captain America, Black Widow, and the Falcon, all of whom are skilled combatants. In the battle in Wakanda, Midnight was able to take the upper ground in her fight with both Black Widowand Okoye simultaneously, and would have killed the two had Scarlet Witch not intervened in time and killed her. * Spear Mastery: Midnight is extremely skilled in using her spear for close quarters combat, managing to repeatedly use it to attack Scarlet Witch with it and also fight on par with both Captain America and Black Widow. She was also able to throw the spear with deadly accuracy to impale her opponents or could blast them with energy from the spear's tip. * Sword Mastery: Midnight also showed considerable skill in the use of swords. Getting to face Black Widow and Okoye with a sword, and also almost killed Black Widow with a retractable sword that she wore in her gauntlet. She was never defeated in her melee combat. * Expert Acrobat: Midnight has shown to be a capable acrobat. She utilized several flips during her skirmish with Captain America and Black Widow to strategically position herself closer to her fallen husband while simultaneously moving her enemies away. Category:Black Order Members Category:Ebony Maw: Son of Thanos characters